1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a ladder for use on a combine providing access to an engine servicing platform. The folding ladder incorporates a spring biased overcentering linkage that will hold the ladder in a stowed or closed position without the need of a separate latching mechanism. The overcentering linkage also prevents the accidental folding of the ladder at inopportune times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ladders generally in use on combines or similar large equipment seldom are foldable and stowable in the manner of the ladder presented herein. Typically ladders in this equipment field are relatively short, on the order of three or four steps, therefore it is often more convenient to provide a ladder integral with the vehicle or one that swings or pivots into a position of storage. Several folding step arrangements are old in the art. Also ladders that fold into or against a vehicle body are known. Many embodiments utilizing tracks to align a ladder into a storage hold are also known in the art.
The invention presented herein appears to be unique in the combination of advantages it presents. None of the prior art devices known to the applicant possess the entire structure of this invention although his knowledge can not be construed as being all inclusive due to the potential extensiveness of the folding ladder art.